


Lilies and Kisses

by puffythepig



Series: My Muppets Fics [10]
Category: The Muppets (TV 2015), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hotels, In-Laws, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sharing a Bed, Suggestive Themes, Weddings, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: “..Can you repeat that?”“I know it’s sudden, but I really need a plus one for my sister’s wedding,” Kermit explained and Fozzie shook his head.“I get that, but you told your sister what?”Sighing, Kermit took a long sip from his beer. “I told her we were dating."
Relationships: Fozzie Bear/Kermit the Frog
Series: My Muppets Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Lilies and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!!! this fic does briefly mention:
> 
> -menstruation and pregnancy  
> -alcohol use
> 
> there are also some suggestive themes and jokes, but nothing super sexual! 
> 
> Also this is a sequel to Pizza Pig! It isn't necessary to read it, but it will make more sense if you do!

“..Can you repeat that?”

“I know it’s sudden, but I really need a plus one for my sister’s wedding,” Kermit explained and Fozzie shook his head.

“I get that, but you told your sister what?”

Sighing, Kermit took a long sip from his beer. “I told her we were dating. I know I shouldn’t have said that, but she kept going on about how she wanted me to get married next and I already had asked Piggy and she dropped out last minute, so... I said that you and I were dating, and that you were coming with me.” He set his beer on the bar with a soft bing sound. “I get it if you can’t make it, with it being do last minute."

The bear at the counter hummed in thought and took a swig, finishing off his last little bit of his second beer. “So.. you really want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?” He thought back to several months ago, shortly after Kermit broke up with Piggy but before he met Denise, and how he had worked together with the other Muppets to throw a surprise birthday for Kermit which had turned sour. At the end of the night, Kermit had kissed him, and he thought that maybe there was a chance a relationship could start in-between them, but then Kermit introduced everyone to Denise and acted as if nothing ever happened. Sure, he was broken up with Denise now, but that was only because she broke up with him. Fozzie still wasn’t sure why she would break up with someone like Kermit, though. It didn’t make sense.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’m sure I can find someone else if I ask around—“

Fozzie cut in, trying to stop his voice from cracking. “No, I’ll do it,” trying not sound too eager, he continued, “I know how pushy family can be, and plus, I love weddings.”

Kermit reached across the bar top and patted Fozzie’s arm. “I knew I could count on you. We’ll start driving up there Monday night.”

So that's why he was staring into the cramped hotel room they would be staying at, noticing instantly that there was only one bed and not even an armchair that one of the two could curl up into. 

"I can go ask for a cot," Kermit spat out right sway, studying the room and trying to find a free pinch of space where one could be placed with no avail, "you would think they would at least have a couch in here, right?" 

Even with his own feelings swirling around in hit felt gut, Fozzie couldn't quite comprehend Kermit's nerves. It wasn't like they hadn't shared beds dozens of times before. Sure, this would probably be the smallest bed they would ever have to share, but still. "It's really not a problem, Kerm." And with that he sat down and scooted himself close to the wall, letting Kermit crawl in beside him. 

The frog sat up for a time, scrolling through his phone and leaning his back against his pillow until he started to shiver and buried himself beneath one of the blankets on the bed. When ten minutes had passed and the amphibian still trembled, Fozzie sat up and lifted his own blanket and started to tuck it around his best friend. 

"Fozzie, you don't have to do that...' 

Shrugging, Fozzie slid himself back down. "I've got fur and you don't Kermit, I'll be fine."

Sighing, Kermit squirmed around until he was comfortable under the small pile of cloth. "Thanks." He whispered the words and turned out the light while Fozzie tried his hardest not to let Kermit hear him shiver.

The next morning, Fozzie found himself babysitting Robin for the day with Kermit. While the tiny frog was excited for his mother's wedding, he still needed a break from all the commotion, and spending the day with his uncle Kermit was the best way to relax. Skipping, he held Kermit's hand tightly and brought him into a Walmart, telling his uncle that he had to buy his mom a wedding gift. 

When Fozzie had left the toy aisle to run to the restroom, Robin took his chance to ask the question that danced around his head. "Hey, Uncle Kermit? Why is Fozzie going to the wedding and not Aunt Miss Piggy or Miss Denise? I know you aren't dating either of 'em anymore, but Mom said that people bring who they're special someone as plus ones to weddings..."

Desperately wanting to avoid a situation like happened the last time he pretended to date one of his co-workers for Robin's sake, Kermit cleared his throat. "Well, Fozzie's my best friend, and aunt Miss Piggy was very busy." He decided not to mention how Denise hadn't spoken with him since their break-up, when she told him that he had to sort his own feelings out before trying to date a woman again. 

"So Fozzie's your special someone this time? I guess that makes sense." Without missing a beat, he turned back to the toys as Fozzie re-entered the aisle. A few more minutes of browsing and Robin picked out a pink rabbit plush that was half his size, declaring it was because her new husband was a rabbit. After putting the toy in the cart and hopping into it himself, he let himself be pushed around as they made their way to the jewelry section. Splitting the payment, Kermit and Fozzie picked out the couple a matching pair of necklaces, which Robin declared weren't as cool as his bunny rabbit before falling asleep against the plush while in the checkout line. 

Once in the car, they started to drive to Kermit's mother's house, and Fozzie felt a slight flip in his stomach. He really was meeting Kermit's mother, with her believing that he was dating the frog. He wondered to himself if going along with this was a great plan or not after all and considered bringing it up but before he could, they pulled into the quaint cabin's driveway. 

Bringing the gifts inside, Fozzie watched out of the corner of his eyes as Kermit started to carry Robin inside, trying to fight how the precious scene made him think of how great of a father Kermit would be. Shaking the stuffing out of his brain, Fozzie followed his frog inside and set the gifts down in the hallway, where soon a more yellow-in-color and wrinkled frog with bright white curls and glasses appeared. She looked into the guest room where Robin was being tenderly tucked in by his uncle for his afternoon nap and then refocused her attention on the bear who stood beside her. "Will you come with me?" 

He swallowed and trailed after her until they were alone in the kitchen, where she stopped and turned to stare right up to the mammal muppet. "I just wanted to thank you," before he could ask what for, she continued, "for loving Kermit. He's always struggled with relationships growing up, especially with women. Ever since he was a young man he's had this idea in his head that everyone will stop caring for him if he's open about himself." Fozzie let his mind travel back to months before when Kermit had said something similar to him, that he didn't want anyone to know he was gay because he didn't want to let those around him down. The words still haunted Fozzie at times. "When he was younger, he was more confident about these things, he didn't have the words yet but he didn't hide that all his crushes were on the other boys his age until one little boy told everyone and they stopped talking to him... I think he's carried that with him for a long time, so when I heard he started dating you, I was very relieved." She poured two glasses of orange juice and pushed one to Fozzie. 

Hearing about how Kermit had been bullied as a kid for being open sent a sting through Kermit's chest. Unlike Fozzie, Kermit had friends outside of his family growing up, until he didn't, all because he was honest about himself. He couldn't imagine what that felt like as a child. And while they were pretending to date for Kermit's sake, he couldn't help but wonder if Kermit would ever truly let himself be open again, whether or not it was with him. As deeply as Fozzie was in love with his best friend, he wanted him happy above everything else, even if it meant he ended up with some other man then him. 

"I've always thought Kermit was easy to love." Fozzie blurted out, sipping at the juice he was offered, keeping his eyes on the orange liquid as Kermit slipped into the room beside him. He kept his sheepish eyes to himself as the three clambered into the living room to sort through family photos. Soon enough a yawning Robin joined them, laughing hysterically at how similar to him that his uncle looked in his childhood photos. When the smell of green bean casserole started to waft into the living room, the group ventured into the dining room and sat down for the dinner that Kermit's mother had prepared. The three adults listened to Robin ramble on about a video game he had been playing recently until he dismissed himself and ran off to his bedroom. Within another twenty minutes the guests had finished and were ushered to the door. 

"Now, I'm hoping that you two will be getting married next. I'm gonna watch and make sure one of you catch the bouquet. I'm getting old and I don't want to croak before I get to see my baby Kermie get married." When Kermit seemed to just seem solemn at the words, she huffed. "You can laugh, that was a frog joke." 

Fozzie just let out an awkward laugh and thanked her before hurrying out the door as soon as possible, with Kermit hurrying close behind him. Once they were in the car and heading down the road to the hotel, Fozzie thought back to the conversation he had with his best friend and fake boyfriend's mother about how Kermit struggled with relationships. It made sense; every relationship that Kermit had been in, he never seemed to be happy. He always seemed so concerned with acting like the perfect partner and less with his own happiness, and it left a hole in Fozzie's heart. Before he could work himself up enough to bring it up, Kermit spoke up. 

"You don't think I'm selfish for not getting married, do you?" 

Shaking his head and nearly taking his eyes off the road to risk looking at his poor froggy friend, Fozzie spat out his reply. "No way, Kerm. Plus, she said it was a joke." 

"I know she said that, but... what kind of son am I if I let my own mother die before she can come to my wedding?"

"Kerm, she's your mother, she clearly loves you a lot," he cautiously reached one hand over and set it on Kermit's, "she just wants you to be happy, I promise." 

Fozzie considered drawing his hand back in but Kermit slowly turned his hand around and held onto Fozzie's with his own, so he stopped in his tracks. "Thanks, Fozzie." He mumbled the words, but that didn't stop them from stabbing Fozzie in the chest. 

As they pulled into the parking lot, Kermit shivered in spot and Fozzie flickered his eyes over and glued them to Kermit. "You alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm just feelin' a little sick. I think I ate too much earlier." He gave an awkward grin and stepped out of the car, clutching at his guts. Rushing to his side, Fozzie put a gentle arm around the frog and helped him inside the hotel and onto the elevator, where he winced again and leaned into Fozzie. As soon as he stepped into the hotel, Fozzie guided him over to sit in the chair in the room while he grabbed his own wallet off the night stand. 

"I'm going to run to the store and get you some Advil, is there anything else you need?" 

Kermit tried to stand up and protest the help but winced again, and Fozzie put his hands on his shoulders and gently led him back into a sitting position. "I'm gonna go and get you some stuff no matter what. If it makes you feel better I'll pick something up for the wedding too, alright?" He released his hands from his best friend's shoulders. "How about you take a nice bath while I'm gone?" 

Nodding, Kermit leaned back and pulled his legs to his chest. Feeling so appreciated and doted on made him feel like he was in the spotlight more than anytime he was on stage. And he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not, but he was unable to drop the smile from his face, despite the guilt that filled his gullet.

Doing as he was asked, Kermit took his bath and let his froggy figure soak until he was nearly pruned and the sound of the hotel door opening sent him standing, blenching and holding his towel tightly to his stomach. Drying off swiftly and dragging himself back into the main hotel room, he tried to stop the butterflies from mingling with the mosquitoes in his stomach. 

Fozzie turned from where he was standing at the DVD player, popping something in. "I thought it would be nice to pick up a movie while I was out, so I bought Kung Fu Panda 3 from a mark down bin. Figured if nothing else we could watch it once and then give it to Robin." He shrugged and set his bag from the store on the bed and pulled out the medicine, a throw blanket, and a pint of fruit fly ice-cream. "Ah, I don't think we have any spoons in here...I think I saw some in the lobby, I'll go and--" Before he could finish his words, Kermit pulled him down by hsi necktie and hugged him tightly. 

"It's fine, Fozzie," Kermit pulled away and felt dizzy with how half of him wanted that to be a kiss instead and the other half resented himself for even hugging his friend right now. "I think I saw some in here. You've done enough." 

The bear hummed softly and crawled into the bed, watching Kermit slink in beside him, taking two pills and grabbing at his ice-cream, a plastic spork in hand. "Did you not grab yourself any..?" 

"I didn't feel like any. Just wanted to make sure you had some to help with your cramps." Fozzie tossed the extra blanket around Kermit as the frog nearly choked on a spoonful of cold cream. 

"My... my cramps?"

"I figured you were having, yanno," Fozzie motioned with his hands before lowering his voice to a whisper, "period cramps." 

Laughing loudly, the frog held to his sides, leaning over onto his best friend. "I appreciate the thought, Fozzie, but frogs don't have periods." 

"You DON'T?" Fozzie's loud exclamation only made Kermit laugh harder as he nearly flung himself into Fozzie's arms. "Then how do you have babies, Kerm? I feel like you're pulling my leg. I'm gonna Google this." 

Finally bringing his laughter down and wiping at his eyes, Kermit felt a strange surge of glee run through him. He wanted to kiss Fozzie again, like all those months ago. He desperately wanted to. And even in a moment like this, where he felt like happiness was being factory produced in his body, fear and doubt slithered into the back of his mind and pulled him back to reality. 

"Siri, do frogs menu-strate? Wait, since when was it spelled menstruate? That doesn't look right," Fozzie held his phone mere inches from his face and Kermit felt his stomach bubble. Fozzie's wide-eyed view of the world has always left a glimmer in the frog's eyes, and when he tenderly slid his arm so it was looped with Fozzie's, he didn't feel like yanking himself away instantly. "so wait, frogs really don't menstruate? Hm. Well, I hope you feel better soon, then." 

"Well, the medication is already starting to kick in, so I'm sure I will." He watched Fozzie reach to grab the remote and a familiar thought hopped into his mind. "Wait, can I ask you something? About earlier?" 

Uh oh. Fozzie thought of how earlier Kermit had walked in as soon as he called him 'easy to love' and the gears in his chest started ticking faster. Gulping, he straightened his necktie with his arm that wasn't looped mysteriously (when did that happen?) with Kermit's. "Of course, Kerm. What is it?" 

"When you were alone with my mom, did she say anything weird?" 

Relaxing his shoulders slightly, Fozzie let his free hand linger over Kermit's hand that was looped around him. "Nothing really weird, no. She just said that you never seem happy with your relationships. And I don't wanna make you upset, but I think she has a point...it seems like you were always so stressed when you were dating Piggy or Denise. I can't remember seeing you doing anything romantic with them that made you happy."

Kermit gave a pitiful shrug and avoided his fake boyfriend's gaze. "You worry too much." 

"I don't wanna pry, Kermit, but..." Fozzie sighed, desperately wanting to bring up how Kermit had told him months ago about how he felt like he was never attracted to women, but Kermit shook his head roughly and stabbed at his ice-cream with his spork. 

"Then don't," he coldly replied, before his voice softened, "please. I just need time to sort through stuff." He wasn't entirely lying. He still felt lost. Not about who he was attracted to, but whether or not he should give into himself and let those around him know, or if he should keep up his facade. Still the idea of his friends and all of his fans knowing made his chest swell and ache. 

Fozzie swallowed hard in response and leaned back against the bed frame, trying his hardest to turn his attention to the kids film. "I feel guilty, for lying," Kermit started up again, leaning slightly against his furry friend, "but I still feel like I need to."

Giving a half-smile, the bear let his arm slide out from the frog's grip and instead around his shoulders, pulling him closer to his side. "I'm sorry you feel guilty over it, but I promise the feeling will go away."

"Can I ask you something?" Kermit paused and continued, "Was it hard for you to tell people? Your family? Your friends?" 

Taking off his hat and setting it on the night stand, Fozzie thought carefully about his answer. "Depends. It was easy with my family, they always made it clear to me I would be accepted, and I didn't have a ton of friends growing up," he said, even though that was an over-statement, "but it's been hard to tell the other Muppets. They're like extended family to me. But telling them feels like getting a weight lifted off my chest, and it's gotten easier as time goes on. I've always heard that you'll never stop coming out, but it gets easier as you go on, and I think that's true. The first time is always the hardest, though." 

"Tell me about it." Kermit groaned and stood up to put his ice-cream away. As soon as he returned he flickered the light off and curled back up against Fozzie, murmuring about how it was cold while Fozzie thought about how he would roll his eyes if he could as he slid his arm back around the frog. 

Only a few minutes into the movie and Kermit was already struggling to hold his head up, so Fozzie turned it off with the remote and slipped himself further underneath his cover while Kermit's shivering started again, even under his hoard of blankets. Pulling Kermit closer to him and letting his arm drape over the amphibian, Fozzie fought the sigh of contentment in his felt throat as Kermit cuddled against him silently. 

As Kermit started to drift off to sleep, he decided that he could get used to the feeling of warmth that Fozzie holding him gave him, whether it was in a public hotel or behind closed doors.

When sunlight flooded into the hotel window the next morning, Kermit fought everything in himself to not kiss Fozzie good morning and refocused himself on grabbing the breakfast that was provided by the hotel. Returning to a stretching and yawning Fozzie, he sat beside his fake boyfriend as they went over the plans for the day, which involved flower shopping with the happy couple, Robin, and a handful of bridesmaids and groomsmen, and attending the groom's bachelor party in the evening. As soon as the two had scarfed down their breakfast, they scurried into the car and to the florist, where the rest of the group was already waiting for them, 

While the ensemble chatted amicably about something, Fozzie focused his attention on how Zeke, Kermit's future brother-in-law, was showing his fiance a small lily pad. Seeing Kermit's sister coo and awh over the gift, Fozzie took a deep breath and took a lily off the shelf himself and presented it to Kermit, who softly gasped. "Fozzie, that's, uhm-"

Before the frog could explain his flustered flabbering, one of the frog bridesmaids took notice of the exchange. "That's so sweet! Angie, look!" She tugged at the bride's arm and motioned to the two, causing Kermit's sister to coo again. Fozzie stared in confusion until Kermit gave a sheepish laugh and tugged his bear friend away from the group and into the next aisle over. "Fozz, lilies are mainly just for love confessions and spouses with frogs, and they already think we're dating, so..." 

"Oh, they thought I was acting as if we're married?" Coughing awkwardly, Fozzie rubbed at the fur on the side of his face. "My bad." 

Shaking his head and chuckling lightly, Kermit patted his best friend's arm. "It's fine. Now, let's just go put it back, alright?" 

As the duo reappeared into the ensemble though, it became apparent that they were in line and ready to pay, so Fozzie strutted up to them, holding the pink and green swamp flower carefully in his paws. Once the gift was bought and the two were alone in the car, Fozzie slid the flower onto the dashboard for the time being as they made their way back to the hotel. Sitting alone and replaying the copy of Kung Fu Panda while sorting through the outfits the two had brought, Kermit cleared his throat suddenly. "You...still bought the lily." 

Shrugging, Fozzie pulled out his burgundy neck-tie and fumbled with it. "I guess I'm just good at pretending to date you," he spewed, clearing his throat and averting his felt eyes away from the frog of his heart. Approaching his best friend and pulling him down slightly, he knotted Fozzie's tie tightly around him. 

"You know, when I was in high school, I gave this kid a lily as a confession and he just ate it." The frog whispered, feeling the fluff in his chest flutter as Fozzie snorted at the story. 

Admiring the yellow bowtie around Kermit's neck and tightening it, Fozzie backed away and grabbed at his wallet. "So, you ready for the bachelor party?" He asked as the two made their way out of the hotel room and to the elevator. After having a small conversation on the way to the bar the party was being held in, the two began to relax. Sipping at his beer, Fozzie watched as one of the bridesmaids dragged Kermit onto the dance-floor. While he didn't usually consider himself a jealous type, Fozzie felt a surge of yearning fill him when he saw Kermit twisting around the floor with the other frog. When she tried wrapping her arms around him and Kermit visibly flinched, Fozzie was on his feet and stepping in-between the dancing duo, trying not to let his frustrated heaving to grow any louder. 

"Don't you know a taken man when you see one?" He huffed out, firmly grabbing at Kermit's hand and leading him back to the bar, trying his best to ignore the unwanted attention that glued to them after the interaction. Once they were far from the rest of the group again, Kermit let out an audible sigh and leaned his body weight onto his fake date. 

"Thanks Fozzie," he whispered, letting their hands stay flushed together as the bartender turned around and immediately recognized the iconic duo. "you're the best." 

"Did I just hear that Kermit the frog is taken?" Upon letting his eyes fall on the interlocked hands of the Muppet stars, the bartender let out a gasp. "By...Fozzie Bear?" 

Gulping, Kermit stared down at the counter-top. "Can you please just leave us alone?" 

"Of course, Mr. the Frog! Wow, this is going to be my big break into journalism! I can't wait to report this!" The bat muppet cheered, and Fozzie felt a tight and nervous squeeze on his hand as he stood from his seat just as the bartender snapped a photo of the faux couple's hands. "This is going to be great!"

"You better delete that right now." Fozzie huffed out, and the bat snorted.

"Why would I do that?" 

Glancing between Kermit and the bartender briefly, Fozzie leaned over the counter and snatched the phone. "Because I know the bear mafia," He lied, trying to unlock the phone but failing, "and you better keep it moving right along."

"Yeah right," The bat chimed in,trying to snatch her phone back, "Now, don't make me call security." 

Without knowing what else to do, Fozzie lifted the phone up high above his head and hurled it across the room towards the wall, where the screen shattered. Watching the bartender scramble for her phone, Fozzie let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and pulled Kermit closer. "Uhm, I think we should leave before security gets here."

Nodding, Kermit let Fozzie nearly drag him out by the hand. "Agreed." 

As the two hopped into the car and started to hurry down the street, Kermit pulled his hands to himself and rubbed at his eyes. "I can't believe you did that."

Glimpsing over at his fake boyfriend, Fozzie felt his shoulders sag. "Well, I was just thinking of what you said yesterday... it was extreme but I couldn't think of anything else if she didn't agree to delete it." 

"I know, I'm not mad.I just can't believe you did that." He let out a stressed laugh and gripped tightly at the cup holder for support. Once the two were back inside their hotel room, they both slid comfortably onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"So, was I intimidating?" Fozzie propped himself up on his elbow, Kermit copying the motion and laughing. 

"As intimidating as a butterfly." He stole Fozzie's hat off his head and twirled it in his webbed hands. 

"Hey, don't compare me to something you eat, Kerm." Chuckling, Fozzie attempted to steal his hat back as Kermit swatted at his bear's nose with it. 

"Only thing that sucks is I was hoping to drink a little more. I wonder if the hotel has wine with their room service." Kermit plopped the hat onto his own head, strutting over to the bathroom mirror with it on. 

"Sure you don't want a grasshopper?" Fozzie teased, coming up behind Kermit and trying to stop himself from marveling at how cute Kermit looked wearing his hat. 

"Very funny, Fozzie. I think some wine would be perfect, though." 

Agreeing, Fozzie left the room to order it. After buying two bottles more than what they wanted, with both of them drinking a full bottle on their own, the two passed out in a pile of fur and felt on the bed, only waking when a knock on the door told them that an employee was coming to clean their room in an hour. Rushing around the hotel and getting ready for the dancing lessons that they had nearly slept through, the duo sped out to the car and down to the venue with only three minutes before the lessons would start. 

Twirling carefully around the room to some cheesy romantic tune, Kermit kept his eyes on his feet flippers until the end of the song was approaching. "Uhm, Fozzie, I'm sorry for bringing this up now, but," the frog scrunched his face and unscrunched it swiftly, looking up and meeting his fake boyfriend's curious gaze, "at the end of the dance we're supposed to kiss." 

Ignoring the way his heart squirmed at the idea, Fozzie cleared his throat softly and tried to give a reassuring smile. "That's fine." As the dance pulled to an end, sure enough, Kermit leaned up and kissed Fozzie shortly and sweetly, pulling back when he heard his nephew's voice behind them.

"WAIT, YOU GUYS ARE DATING?" Robin hollered in shock, staring up with wide eyes at his uncle and Fozzie. "That explains a lot, actually...."

After the young frog was ushered back over to his mother and future step-father, Kermit and Fozzie found themselves sitting and watching the main couple dance, with Robin spinning around in a circle in his own little world near them. Watching his sister dance around with a man she was marrying the next day made Kermit wonder if he would ever be in her shoes. Leaning on Fozzie, he could almost imagine a wedding between him and the bear, but fear sneaked into his gut and he shoved the thought away. As the evening ended and they found themselves back in the hotel, Fozzie found himself worried. 

"Kermit, you haven't said anything since we danced. Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, Fozzie. I've just been thinking a lot about tomorrow...and about earlier." He gave a sheepish shrug and sat down on the bed, leaning on Fozzie once he joined his side. 

"You know, I half expected for you to turn into a prince." Fozzie elbowed Kermit in the side and smiled as he laughed, fighting everything in him to add that he thought of Kermit as better than any prince. Glancing over, he took notice of a letter left by the employee who cleaned their room about how the air conditioners would be kicking off that night. "Kerm, it looks like you're not gonna be freezing tonight." 

After nearly choking and looking at the letter for the explanation, the frog's chest swelled. If he wanted to cuddle up with Fozzie later, he would just have to be honest...or think of another excuse. That sounded easier than admitting anything. Trying to fight his fuzzy thoughts, Kermit cleared his throat and stood up from the bed. "Angie just messaged me and said she ordered all the guests staying in the hotel a pizza, so I'm gonna go grab ours." He hurried out of the room and left Fozzie fumbling with his empty hands, thinking of how warm they felt in Kermit's earlier. 

A few slices of pizza each and a warm night of cuddling later (Kermit decided to say that he was still cold, since he was cold-blooded) and Kermit was standing to one side of his sister as she was reciting her vows, and he couldn't keep his eyes off Fozzie, who sat in the front row on his sister's side. As the vows finished and the newlyweds kissed, Angie took one short glimpse between her brother and his partner and chucked the flowers at Fozzie before kissing her new husband a second time. 

The room's ensemble filtered out to the reception area, and Angie took her chance to tease her brother as Fozzie fetched drinks. "Yanno Kerm, with how you looked at Fozzie, I would've thought it was your wedding." Kermit decided that he would roll his eyes if he could. "I'm happy that you told me months ago you were bringing him. He's a good fit for you." 

As Fozzie approached, Angie slid out of the conversation and to her new husband. "Kerm, did I hear that right? I thought you asked me last minute because Piggy dropped out..." 

Spinning around and trying to swallow the lump that formed in his throat, Kermit took his glass of champagne from his date. "If I'm being honest, Fozzie, I...never even asked her. I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't want her to think I still had feelings for her and hurt her. And I wanted you to come with me." Swirling around his drink, Kermit avoided looking at Fozzie's face. "Sorry I lied to you."

Shrugging, Fozzie let an arm slip around the frog's shoulders, leading him over to where Robin was sitting. "It's alright, Kerm. I forgive you." He tried not to let his stomach grow fuzzy at how Kermit wanted him to come. 

As they sat down, Robin looked up right away and then looked back at the drawing he was scribbling. "I think I should have figured out you two were dating after the whole Valentine's Day incident." 

"The what?" Kermit slid into the booth and sipped at his drink as Fozzie stiffened in his seat. 

"You know, the whole Valentine's Day incident! When Fozzie wrote you that really sweet card." 

Desperately, Fozzie wanted to reach forward and hush the tiny frog, but he had already captured Kermit's attention."I never got a card from you this Valentine's Day, Fozzie."'

"Well yeah," Robin said nonchalantly, sipping at his Caprisun that he had poured into a champagne glass, "Fozzie threw it away when he saw you with miss Denise at the Muppets Valentine's Day party! I dug it out of the trash later when I dropped my sucker in it, and the card was really sweet. I figured you knew about it not that you two are dating, Uncle Kermit," sensing the awkward air that lingered, Robin chugged down his Caprisun and hopped back to the concessions table, leaving the iconic duo in silence. 

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," Kermit forced out, trying to keep his reality as it was. "Right?" When Fozzie didn't answer and let his ears slink down, Kermit felt his chest tightening. "Fozzie...?" 

Before the bear could fumble out a response, the couples dance tune started and Kermit stood up, leading his bear friend to the floor. Keeping his eyes on his feet, Fozzie solemnly sauntered around with Kermit, pulling away without even a kiss on the cheek as it ended. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel," Fozzie whispered, still refusing to look at the frog, "please forget what Robin said, alright?" And with that the bear slipped away and out of the building, leaving Kermit feeling lost and dizzy. 

Sitting down and trying not to faint, Kermit barely noticed when Angie sat down across from him. "You alright? Why did Fozzie leave?" 

"We just had a couple's quarrel, I guess." 

Crossing her arms, the sister put a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder, making him look up. "Be honest with me, Kerm... have you been lying about dating him the entire time?" 

"What? How did you know?" Flustered, Kermit clenched his hands around his champagne glass. 

"I had a feeling... but why, Kermit? Why weren't you just honest with me?" 

"I'm tired of people assuming I'm lonely all because I broke up with Piggy." He refocused on his drink. 

"I know you're lonely because I'm your big sister, and I can tell these things... I'm just worried about you because I know how you are. You need to give love another chance, Kerm." 

Shaking, the flustered frog shook his head. "No, no I don't. I broke Piggy's heart because I couldn't love her, no matter how I tried. And I couldn't love Denise, either. I'm just not supposed to be in a relationship." 

Huffing, Angie leaned back. "You know, this isn't exactly my first relationship, either, but this is the happiest I've ever been. And the past few days is the happiest I've seen you in a long time, even if you were only pretending to date your friend. Did you ever stop and wonder why you don't have luck with women, Kermit?" 

Taking a messy swig of his drink, Kermit kept his attention glued to how his head swirled. "Of course I have Angie. I know why I haven't, but it isn't that easy. I have so many people who look up to me, I can't risk disappointing anyone." 

"Except yourself, apparently." Angie shook her head. "Seriously, you need to put yourself first, especially with your relationships, Kerm. You're going to be miserable until you do. It's obvious you have feelings for the bear, if nothing else you need to go and talk to him." 

He knew she was right, but still the words frustrated him. Throwing back the rest of his drink, Kermit slid his coat around his shoulders. "Fine, fine, I'll go and talk to him. I know you're probably right, even though this isn't easy for me," he snapped, before softening and hugging his sister before returning to his frustrated state and stomping out of the establishment and into an Uber. 

Once he was in the hotel, he crossed the room right away and stopped in front of Fozzie, pulling him down by the necktie and kissing him passionately. As soon as he pulled apart, Kermit jabbed a finger at the bear. "That's for not kissing me after the dance. I told you that's a tradition." 

Straightening his necktie and clearing his throat, Fozzie voiced his confusion. "Are you... mad at me?" 

"I don't know! I'm mad at myself, Fozzie. I wish I could have loved Piggy or Denise the way they tried so hard to love me, but I just can't. You know, the entire time I was dating Denise I kept thinking back to how I kissed you at my birthday party this year, and I felt so guilty for it, but I've finally realized that I can't lie to myself anymore!" Kermit's chest heaved and he let the next words come out in a whisper. "I'm gay. I'm gay! And I don't know what to do about it." 

Reaching forward, Fozzie let a gentle arm wrap around the frantic frog. "I'm sorry I made it hard for you, Kerm." 

Jabbing a finger into the bear's chest, Kermit couldn't help but yell some more. "Yeah, you did! You're just too easy to love." Fozzie attempted to say some other comforting words, but Kermit shook his head and kissed the bear again, this time letting it drag out and become calmer as it went on. After he pulled apart, he found himself curled up in the bear's lap, reaching over for the lily they left on the dresser. 

"Does this mean we're fake dating now without the fake part?" Fozzie whispered and when Kermit laughed and buried his face against the fur on the bear's chest, a knock resounded on the door. 

"Uncle Kermiiiiiiiiiiiiit, can I come iiiiiiin?" Robin yelled from behind the door, and after he was given permission, the tiny frog slammed the door open, holding a balloon with the words 'birthday boy' scrawled on it. "Are you guys really dating now?" 

Exchanging a joyous smile with his former-fake boyfriend, Fozzie took the honors of answering. "Yes, we are, Robin." 

"Good. I think the balloon would be weird if it didn't work out" Waddling over to the two, he shoved the Dollar Store balloon towards them and sighed dramatically. "Mom said I should come and say sorry for getting into adults business and tellin' other people's secrets, but since you're dating for real now, I'm not sorry anymore. Will you guys come swim? Mom said if neither of you are crying you could take me swimming in the hotel pool." 

"Sure thing, Robin. We'll be right down." Fozzie answered, and the tiny frog bounded out of the room, yelling about how he needed to grab his goggles. 

As soon as his nephew left the room, Kermit reached with a shy hand and grabbed at Fozzie's. "So... how long have you liked me? Since Valentine's Day?" 

"If I'm being honest, I've liked you since I first met you." Making their way down the stairs, Kermit felt a rush of contentment fall over him. He was sure there would be struggles, and addressing why Fozzie broke a fan's phone and threatened to involve the 'bear mafia' would surely be one of the first when they returned home, but the love was coming easier than he ever could imagine.


End file.
